objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
How BFDIA 6 happent...
Pencil: Hey Firey Speaker Box, can BFDIA 6 be part of our diary? Firey Speaker Box: Ok then, you can be the ones who will upload BFDIA 6 to the Jacknjellify channel. Later... *Ruby starts recording with the camera without removing the lens cap Ruby: Welcome to September 1st 2013 and today we're gonna film BFDIA 6 ourselves! Pencil: That's right, so, first things first, they will have cake at stake... Firey Speaker Box: CAKE AT STAKE!!! Ok, so, today the prizes are cookies. Tennis Ball: Yum! I like cookies! Firey Speaker Box: But they are explosive! Tennis Ball: Wait, WHAT????? Firey Speaker Box: Anyways, my owner won the prize at 1023 likes! Firey: YES! Puffball: WHAT????!! I DIDN'T WIN THE PRIZE?????!!!! GRRRRRRRRRRRRR, YOU'RE A LIAR!!! *Firey spins the wheel *The wheel land on "Being stuck in a cage attached to the top of the Yoyle Needy" Firey: Wait, what? I'm gonna be attached to Needy? *Needle slaps Firey Needle: DON'T CALL ME NEEDY!!! Firey Speaker Box: No, I wasn't talking about Needle, I was talking about the highest tower of Yoyle City! It's called Yoyle Needy! Firey: Wait, WHAT?! Firey Speaker Box: Freesmart, punish him. Firey: HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO YOUR OWN OWNER?! I SHOULDN'T HAVE CREATED YOU, THAT'S IT, I'M KILLING YOU!!! *Firey attempts to step on his speaker box but Pencil grabs him Firey: HEY, PUT ME DOWN YOU BRAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pencil: NO! Firey: YES! *Firey attempts to destroy Pencil's camera but Ruby prevents him to Pencil: Thanks Ruby! Ruby: Sorry about that, diary followers, Firey has gone crazy! Firey: NO, MY SPEAKER BOX DID, HE WANTS YOUR IDOLS TO PUNISH ME!!!!! *Camera pan in a diary follower's house who watches the livestream of Freesmart Diary follower: I wonder what's happening behind that black screen? *Camera pan back to Pencil and Firey *Pencil throw Firey in the cage Firey: OMG, PENCIL!!!!!!! GET ME OUT OF HERE OR ELSE I WILL CALL THE COPS ON YOU!!!!! Pencil: Sorry, but I can't. *Pencil walks away Firey (sobbing): How could my speaker box betray me? :,( *Camera pan back to Cake at stake Firey Speaker Box: Ok, so, now for the dislikes. Tennis Ball is safe with only 242 dislikes. *Firey Speaker Box throws the explosive cookie towards Tennis Ball Tennis Ball: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! *The cookie explode on TB and he becomes covered of cookie slices Firey Speaker Box: Gelatin is the 2nd one safe with 298 dislikes. *Firey Speaker Box throws the explosive cookie towards Gelatin Gelatin: AHHHHHH!!! *Gelatin jump off his seat *The cookie explodes on Gelatin's seat and it gets covered of cookie slices Gelatin: Missed me! >:) Firey Speaker Box: The next one safe is my owner with 361 dislikes. *Firey Speaker Box puts the explosive cookie in a cannon *Firey Speaker Box shoots the explosive cookie out of the cannon towards Firey's cage *Camera pan to Firey in the cage, crying *Firey stops crying and sees the explosive cookie Firey: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! *The explosive cookie explodes on the cage and the cage becomes covered of cookie slices Firey: At least I won't die of starvation here! :) *Firey start eating the slices of cookie *Camera pans back to Cake at Stake Firey Speaker Box: Fries is safe with only 459 dislikes. *Firey Speaker Box sends the explosive cookie towards Fries *Fries opens his mouth and the cookie goes in his mouth Fries: Delicious! *The cookie explodes in Fries's body and Fries's body have cookie slices in it Fries: EW, DISGUSTING!!! Firey Speaker Box: Only Rocky, Golf Ball and Puffball left! Puffball: WHY AM I IN THE BOTTOM 3?! I THOUGHT I WAS A FAN-FAVORITE!!! Golf Ball: Because you betrayed us last episode, no stupidness sherlock! *Puffball spits rainbow on Golf Ball Firey Speaker Box: Rocky is the next one safe with only 469 dislikes! *Firey Speaker Box throws the explosive cookie towards Rocky but Rocky makes it explode with his vomit Firey Speaker Box: Wait, you can barf again?! *Rocky nods Firey Speaker Box: Ok, so, it's down to Golf Ball and Puffy! Puffball: Don't call me Puffy, but i'm not gonna slap you, cause i'm nice! Pencil: No, you're not gonna slap him because you don't have arms. Puffball: Whatever. Firey Speaker Box: Wow, deja-vu! Anyways, the one eliminated is.......... Later... Firey Speaker Box: Puffball! *FSB throws the cookie towards Golf Ball and it explodes on her, causing her to roll Puffball: WHAT, I'M ELIMINATED!!! Firey Speaker Box: Yes. Puffball: BUT, YOU SAID THAT I WAS GONNA WIN THE PRIZE!!!! Firey Speaker Box: I tricked you! >:) Puffball: Grr! *The sender scoop thrower attempts to send Puffball to the TLC but fails since Puffball can fly Puffball: Haha, you can't eliminate me! Firey Speaker Box: Yes I can, with plan B! Puffball: Wait, what? *The laser power teleportation device teleports Puffball to the TLC Pencil: So what's the next challenge speaker box? Our diary followers are getting bored. Firey Speaker Box: Well, I have to do something, just socialize while i'm gone, ok? *Firey Speaker Box goes away *Pencil facepalms Ruby: Don't worry followers, we're gonna do something else while he's gone! 5 days later... Pencil: (Sigh) What is taking Firey Speaker box so long? It's been 5 days since we're waiting for him! Book: Dunno! In 1st July 2014... *Pencil yawns Pencil: Boring... Bubble: Hey guys! Pencil: BUBBLE? How are you back? I thought you were in the TLC! Bubble: Well, while I was in the TLC, I popped, so I was dead, but someone recovered me, and the HPRC was outside of the TLC, so I was free! *Woody comes Pencil: Hey, how he is back? Wasn't he dead? Bubble: Yes he was, but after I was recovered, the stranger revived Woody too! Pencil: Oh! *Evil Leafy appears Woody: EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! *Woody runs away Book: WHAT?! OH NO, NOT HER! Bubble: Oh no, she might have been recovered too! Ice Cube: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! *A knife hit Evil Leafy and she faints Pencil: Phew! Leafy: Guess what losers? I'm back! Pencil: OH NO! *Leafy attempts to hit Pencil with a knife but Pencil kicks her away Pencil: Phew, she's gone! In 25th October 2015... Pencil: *Sighs* Firey Speaker Box is still not back... Woody: Hey, hello Pencil! Pencil: Hi Woody! Wait, aren't you scared of everything? Woody: I have lots of fear, but i'm not scared of EVERYTHING! Some things doesn't scare me, including you! Pencil: Good. Tennis Ball: OMG, Woody is back! :D Woody: TB! *Woody hugs TB Woody: Where is Teardrop, TB? I wanna kiss her! <3 Tennis Ball: Oh, well, sorry, but she's in the TLC. Woody: <:O NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Tennis Ball: Calm down Woody, I made a new type of potatoes called "Grotatoes"! *Tennis Ball give Woody a grotato Woody: Is it delicious? Coiny: Yes they are, THEY ARE DELICIOUS!!!!!!!!!!! *Woody eats the grotato Woody: Yes, you're right Coiny, it's delicious! Pencil: Well, guys, wanne be part of our diary? Tennis Ball: Ye- Pencil: Shut up you fat green circle! I was talking to Woody and Coiny, you're not allowed here because I hate you! Woody: Pencil, be nice to Tennis Ball! >:( Tennis Ball: Yeah, why do you hate me so much, Pencil? Pencil: Because your girlfriend Golf Ball is bossy! Well, Woody, since you like TB, you're not allowed in my diary either! Woody: Grrr! >:( And in 1st september 2016... Ruby: Welcome today to our 1127th day of our diary and today, we'll be eating the gumdrops that we've been collecting over the years! Ice Cube: Yeah! Pencil: And that's right! Impersonally, i'm gonna start with my favorite color, the- Wait Ruby let me look at the camera. *Pencil removes the lens caps. Pencil: Ruby, you forgot to remove the lens cap this time, how can I trust you to be my camera gem when you mess up simple things like this?! Conclusion: BFDIA 6 was already out for all this time, but you couldn't see it because Ruby didn't remove the lens cap! Also, do you think Firey Speaker Box is gonna return one day? Find out in IDFB 2...